Aircraft cabin seats may be used for flight attendant safety and comfort during taxi, takeoff, landing, and inflight rest periods. Inertia reels may typically be mounted on a stationary structural beam located behind the cabin seat backrest. Shoulder harness webbing may be distributed from the inertia reels and exit near an upper portion of the cabin seat backrest. The shoulder harness webbing may be paid out through a web guide visible from the front of the seat. Inertia reels may be considered an aircraft maintenance item that should be accessible and replaceable in the field (e.g., onboard the aircraft). The stationary structural beam may be complex, heavy, and expensive, and may be difficult to remove and service in the field. Moreover, removing the web guides, threading the shoulder harness webbing through the web guides, and difficult access to the inertia reels and the stationary structural beam may inhibit replacement and/or servicing efficiency.